Afterparty
by Misty Reeyus
Summary: "Just relax, Leia. Tonight is about you." Jude x Milla x Leia. Smut.


**Afterparty**

Leia should have seen this coming, really, should have suspected something when all the party guests took off well before midnight, when Alvin smirked and Rowen tossed her a wink and Muzét outright giggled as everyone piled out the apartment door to leave Leia alone with her girlfriend and her boyfriend. Even so, it catches her by surprise when she's _ambushed_ the moment the door slams shut, when Milla immediately snatches her by the wrist to yank her into a firm embrace, and then Leia hears the familiar click of her door being locked before Jude's arms also come sliding around her waist from behind.

…Oh.

Leia flushes instantly, and fidgets slightly where she's sandwiched between the two of them. "Y-you guys…?"

Milla shoots her a lopsided grin that would have made Leia think she'd been dipping into the porange wine if she didn't already know that alcohol has no effect on spirits, and then she leans in until flowing blonde hair is sweeping over Leia's neck. Soft lips brush lightly over her chin, trail gentle pecks up her cheek…

"Happy birthday, Leia," Milla whispers into her ear, and that's not the first time Leia's heard her girlfriend say it today, but Milla's tone has since slid into something sly and sultry and Leia can't help how that sends her heartbeat thrumming in her ears. Nor can she help the whimper that escapes her when Milla suddenly begins sucking at her earlobe.

Jude laughs, then presses a kiss to her nape. "We asked the others to head out early so we could give you one last present before your day was over. You don't mind, do you?"

Leia does _not_ mind, not in the slightest, but like hell she's gonna make it that easy for them. "Depends," she shrugs with feigned nonchalance. "You'll have to make it worth my while."

Jude hums, low and smug-sounding; the same little hum he always gives right before their sparring matches in a wordless reply of _challenge accepted_.

Milla just snorts before consenting, perhaps a tad too zealously, "Fair enough."

She pulls back from Leia's ear just as Jude leans in to kiss her other one, and as his fingers trail down her ribs, Milla hastily fumbles with the buttons of Leia's jacket. By the time Milla's down to the bottom button, Jude's hands are rubbing Leia's stomach, slow strokes that occasionally dip low and make her thighs tingle oh so slightly—but the moment the jacket is freed, Jude _snaps_ into action, grasping the fabric by the sleeves and yanking it backwards, down past Leia's arms until it's entirely off.

Leia arches her back expectantly, and by the time Jude's hands return to immediately cup at her breasts, she's already met him halfway. Typical Jude, honestly—he's pulled that move _countless_ times before, and it's always so predictable of him.

That's just who Jude is, though: predictable, and Leia would never have fallen for him in the first place if he wasn't his same nerdy, reliable self. Jude is the constant, really, the one who has always been there, the solid ground that lies steady beneath her feet—and Milla is the capricious whirlwind who randomly comes blowing through, annihilating all of Leia's hesitance in an instant and sweeping her right _off_ her feet.

 _Literally_ , even, because now suddenly Milla is tightening her grip around Leia's waist and Jude's arms are retreating, allowing Milla to lift the smaller girl entirely up and off the floor.

"Waugh!" Leia squawks in protest, flailing her legs uselessly. "M-Milla, put me down!"

But Milla only smirks at her, pink eyes glinting with amusement, and deadpans, "If you say so."

The next thing Leia knows, she's being spun around; once, twice, thrice—and just when she's starting to get dizzy, she feels herself fall while still wrapped in Milla's arms. Leia squeals a little as her back hits the unmistakable, soft lumpiness of her couch cushions, then blinks dazedly up at her captor. Milla is looming over her, straddling her hips, pinning both of Leia's hands up above her head with only one of her own, and Leia swallows hard in anticipation.

Jude soon slides into view as well, kneeling on the floor and resting his elbows on the couch, placing his chin in his hands as he gazes down at her. Amber eyes glimmer as he then bends over to cup Leia's cheek and leave a sideways but sweet kiss to her lips that has her heart fluttering up in her chest. Her wrists are soon released from Milla's one hand, which then quickly slides down to join the other in undoing the knot of Leia's ascot and snatching it away, and Leia moans into Jude's lips as her exposed neck is assaulted by another mouth, this one utilizing a combination of teasing lips and scraping teeth.

"…Geez," Leia whines, once they both finally pull back and she can speak again. "Don't I get to do _anything_ here?"

Milla chuckles, and the golden hair framing her face sways slightly as she then presses a finger against Leia's lips in a shushing gesture.

"Just relax, Leia. Tonight is about _you_."

Milla's voice is warm, and her grin is steady but soft around the edges, and Leia manages to return the smile just as the other woman dives in so that lips meet lips. Leia gives a surprised yelp into Milla's mouth, which quickly morphs into a whimpering moan; experience has taught her that her girlfriend's kisses are only ever extremely gentle or extremely rough, and _this_ is most definitely the latter. Milla doesn't hesitate to plunge her tongue straight in, greedily exploring, so that Leia can feel the tantalizing tingle left by firm swipes along the roof of her mouth, that she can taste the odd, sweet tang on the other's tongue…

Ohhhh, spirits, Milla _has_ been dipping into the porange wine.

Leia doesn't complain though. Not until Milla pulls back, anyway, upon which she groans in protest at having been cut off so short. But Leia shuts up when Milla reaches down, undoing the buttons of her undershirt, and Jude himself quickly bends over to unloop the belt around her shorts. Leia groans, but attempts the difficult task of shifting to accommodate both of them at the same time, until Milla finishes first, Leia's shirt spreading open a good few seconds before Jude manages to slide the belt out.

But the next thing Jude does is to immediately slide a hand beneath Leia's bra, groping her chest directly, and Leia gasps in surprise because she _should_ have seen that coming but she dammit, she _didn't_. Milla then promptly switches gears as well, shimmying down and yanking Leia's shorts past her knees, where Leia readily fumbles with her feet to kick them off herself. Milla hums, and lightly places a hand on her stomach, and Leia squirms as touches trail down, down, down, until Leia can feel fingers pressing lightly through the fabric of her panties. She lets out a quiet whimper then, which becomes louder when Milla bends to scrape teeth along her inner leg…

And then she's gone, and hot patches of skin bemoan the cold lack of contact, and Leia opens her eyes to see Milla slinking backwards on the couch.

Leia moans, upset to have been left hanging. "Milla!"

The accused only smiles.

"Jude, provide support," she commands, and Leia knows from experience exactly what that means, because the Lord of Spirits may not get to come down to the human realm all that often but when she _is_ here, she's always in charge. Jude knows exactly what Milla means, too, so he pushes himself up, and Leia shifts to make room for him as he slides up behind her on the couch. Once he's settled against the armrest, Jude hugs her waist, and Leia leans back against his chest as she scooches her hips between his legs.

Spirits, Leia can _feel_ him poking her through his pants like this, his cock half-hard where it's brushing up against her lower back, and that is all too effective at making blood race between her own legs.

Jude yanks her shirt off the same way he did the jacket, quickly and from behind, and then unhooks her bra with such ease that Leia's almost jealous of how quickly he tosses it aside. But Jude doesn't give her time to simmer; the fingers of one hand immediately pinch at her now exposed left breast, while his other hand goes straight down, sliding past the back of her panties, gently lifting her ass, until she's practically sitting on his palm while he squeezes a cheek. Jude kneads at her flesh until jolts are zipping down her spine, making her whole body feel electric, and as Leia bucks up from the sensations, his right hand shoots forward. He gently cups at the space between her legs, and she gasps as the area quickly swells with heat.

"J-Jude…" Leia hisses, fidgeting restlessly, attempting to rub her legs together so as to make contact. He's right there, his hand is perfectly positioned so that he's cradling her but not actually _touching_ her, and Leia grits her teeth and clenches her fists in frustration because she knows Jude is doing it on purpose just to be a jerk.

Leia's in the midst of her squirming when she catches a glimpse of Milla watching her intently, pink eyes alight with keen interest as she licks her lips, and Leia feels her already flushed body grow even hotter under the scrutinizing gaze. Leia meets her eyes, and receives an appreciative grin in return as finally, Milla crawls forward, and continues where she so callously left off before by taking the teat that Jude's not massaging into her mouth. Leia yelps, and throws her head back, moaning and arching her hips into Jude's hand from sheer _need_ , as fingers rub at one nipple and teeth and tongue graze the other.

It isn't until Milla begins trailing down, kissing and licking slow paths all the way from Leia's breast down to her stomach, that hands finally grab the hem of her panties and _pull_. Jude's hand retreats just as Milla slides the underwear down past her hips, leaving Leia to shiver at the feel of cold air hitting exposed, wet curls, and then shriek as the hand, now warm and slightly sticky, viciously gropes her other breast.

Milla takes her sweet time removing the panties, meanwhile, as she traces slow paths along Leia's legs, her knees, but Leia can't wait for when Milla will eventually slide the fabric past her feet. She closes her legs tight against each other, and desperately attempts to rub against herself as best she can—but then fingers are hooking into the crooks of her knees, forcefully spreading her legs wide, and Leia looks up to see Milla shaking her head almost chidingly.

"Now now, you mustn't be so impatient," she scolds playfully, and Leia doesn't dare try to move again as Milla finally pulls the panties completely off and tosses them aside. "Just leave it all to us."

Milla dives in, then, mouth latching onto her inner thigh and _biting_ down, making Leia screech and abruptly buck her hips. It does nothing to dislodge Milla, though, and the spirit continues to kiss and suckle the skin until Leia's nerves are tingling dangerously. But Milla is only on the borderlines of the inner legs, she still isn't _there_ , she isn't where Leia _needs_ her to be…

And then one of Leia's breasts is released, and Jude's fingers press down on her clit at the same time that Milla's mouth buries itself in her core, and Leia _screams_ , jolting in surprise at the unexpected, synchronized attack. All her nerves are abuzz with a certain _spark_ , now, and her flesh is on fire, and when Jude's snickering rings low in her ear and she feels Milla _grin_ into her vulva, Leia somehow manages to flush even hotter. Her ragged breathing doesn't get a chance to settle before someone's fingers—Jude's, she realizes belatedly—slide inside her at the same time that Milla starts to gently nibble at her hood, and Leia cries out again.

"H-hey!" she barely manages to gasp out though their assault. "C-come on, no…no fair!"

Milla pulls away, chuckling, and pushes herself up on her knees as Jude slides his fingers out too, allowing Leia to have a bit of a break. "Since when do we play fair?" Jude drawls cheekily, and Leia doesn't get a chance to respond before Milla is swooping in for another rough kiss, this one sticky and salty and so bold it steals away all of what little breath Leia'd had left. Leia falls back against Jude and _melts_ beneath the force of Milla's mouth, letting the slight musky smell and the taste of her own juices overwhelm her whole being, until eventually, she has to yank back and gasp for oxygen.

"Hey, that's not very nice, Milla," Jude mock-chastises, as if _he's_ one to talk what with how he's now teasingly circling his fingertip around her entrance. "She does still need air, you know."

Milla's grin somehow manages to seem both fond and sadistic at the same time. "You humans are so fragile," she sighs, shaking her head before bending down into position again, hovering her mouth back over Leia's dripping curls.

"Very well," Milla states, each syllable manifesting itself as a puff of hot air that lingers infuriatingly over Leia's flesh. "Breathe now while you still can."

It's a warning, one that only serves to have Leia shivering with suspense—oh, Milla can be so _evil_ when she wants to be—and she only manages about two full breaths before they're both on her again, this time without any mercy. Jude sets his fingers back to work, pumping inside her, brushing along sensitive walls, and Leia is only just getting used to the sensations when his fingers slide out and are replaced by Milla's tongue. That's an entirely different feeling, a rough and fleshy spur plunging inside of her that has Leia wriggling her butt and moaning aloud—and then they switch it up on her again. Always keeping her guessing, always keeping her on edge.

That alone is enough to drive Leia crazy, but then they manage to take it a step further when Jude finally slides the other hand down from her breast and uses _both_ to spread her wide, leaving her completely vulnerable to Milla's tongue. Leia desperately bucks her hips into the wonderfully wicked pressure, her mind fogging with pleasured haze as she squeezes her eyes shut and lets her yells ring out unrestrained.

When Milla's mouth pulls out and another hand is brought into play, Leia isn't even sure anymore whose fingers are pumping inside of her and whose fingers are rubbing her clit. It doesn't matter, though, not when Leia is spasming and moaning in pure ecstasy, riding the wave of pleasure higher and higher until finally, _finally_ she topples over the edge, a scream escaping her mouth as the force of her orgasm wracks her whole body.

Jude and Milla don't even stop then, and their hands continue ceaselessly between her legs, until Leia is spent and her muscles go limp from the finish. Only then do her lovers pull out, and Leia folds in on herself, panting for breath, as her own sweat and cum slides sticky between her legs and the couch cushions. Milla gets off her legs to retreat to the other end of the couch, and Jude slides out to set his feet on the floor, and Leia gasps for breath as she sinks into the sofa, her head falling back against the armrest. She groans, and makes the mistake of turning her head to the side.

"You came quick," Jude taunts as he comes into view, looming over her and tossing her a shit-eating grin before he starts licking his visibly soaked fingers clean. Leia, exhausted as she is, can do no more than huff sulkily up at him through her breathlessness.

"You…shut up…" she gasps lamely, unable to come up with a more intelligent comeback in that state. Three gulps for air later, though, Leia manages to get sufficient breath back in her lungs, so she sluggishly pushes herself to sit up, glaring at Jude all the while. Gathering her strength, she shoots her arm out, grabs his big stupid tie and yanks him down for a kiss, and she grins into his lips as he makes a surprised noise against hers. Just for good measure, Leia gently bites down on his lower lip too, and then slyly slips her fingers down to where she knows Jude himself has been growing hard this whole time, and he choke-moans into her mouth when she vindictively squeezes him through his pants. The moment Leia pulls away, Jude joins her on the couch again, collapsing into a breathless heap on the cushion beside her.

Through gulps for air, Jude scowls at her. Leia just sticks her tongue out at him.

Milla laughs as she sidles up to Leia's other side, slipping her arms around her in an embrace that Leia eagerly returns. She lets her head rest against the lumps of Milla's chest—like they're pillows, warm and squishy and very very nice pillows—and looks up until she's gazing into gentle pink eyes that never fail to make Leia feel loved.

Spirits, Leia's really gonna miss this when Milla has to leave them again.

When another set of arms wrap around her waist, Leia turns around to face Jude, who has apparently recovered from her little sneak attack and is now leveling her with a smirk that promises payback.

"I think _someone's_ asking for Round Two," Jude murmurs, looking positively devilish as he dives in, nipping at Leia's ear and making her gasp with glee. That morphs into squealing giggles when Milla's hands unexpectedly trail down, gently scraping fingernails along ticklish ribs, but that only lasts for a few seconds before Leia quickly yelps, "Stop!" and shoves at them both.

They back off, instantly, Jude furrowing his brow in worry while Milla blinks in confusion, and Leia puts on a pout and says nothing else, just to make them squirm from suspense. Soon enough, though, she drops the act, and grins wide, pushing herself up and forcing her legs to stand even though they still feel as wet and wiggly as jello.

"This couch is _not_ big enough for this," Leia proclaims cheerily, and when Jude and Milla both roll their eyes and smile at her in turn, she eagerly takes each of their hands with her own to pull them up with her. "Bedroom. _Now_."


End file.
